Tom and Jerry Works
'''Tom and Jerry Works '''is a Tom and Jerry american spin-off airing on Cartoon Network in August 10, 1999, and on The WB in April 29, 1999. It is similar to Mickey Mouse Works. Reruns of the show air on Boomerang as of today. Plot The show was created to recreate the golden age of MGM's classic Tom and Jerry shorts which star the famous cat-and-mouse duo and reintroducing recurring characters from the original series. This is also the second T&J media to have Tom and Jerry regularly speak, after Tom and Jerry: The Movie 8 years ago. Each episode is composed of three 5-7 minute cartoons. Some cartoons are remakes from the classic T&J cartoons. After the intro sequence and before the episode, a spotlight-stealing Butch would try to cover up the show's logo with a sign that reads "Starring Butch", but an accident would rid the sign and cause harm to Butch. Characters and their voice actors * Tom Cat (voiced by Bill Farmer) * Jerry Mouse (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) * Mammy Two Shoes (voiced by June Foray) * Tuffy "Nibbles" Mouse (voiced by Sydney Penny) * Spike Bulldog (voiced by Jim Cummings; barks done and voiced by Frank Welker) * Toodles Galore (voiced by Russi Taylor) * Little Quacker Duck (voiced by Tress MacNeille) * Butch Cat (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) * Eagle (voiced by Frank Welker) * Lightning Cat (voiced by Billy West) * Topsy Cat (voiced by Justin Shenkarow) * Meathead Cat (voiced by Joe Alaskey) * Tyke Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) * Toots (voiced by Grey DeLicle) * Cuckoo (voiced by Tara Strong) * Lion (voiced by unknown) * Muscle Mouse (voiced by ) * Uncle Pecos (voiced by ) Various character and their voice actor Episodes Season 1 (1999) # Kicked Out/Jerry No More/Lumber-Jerks # Golf Cat/Sick as a Fog/King of Slapstick # Please DO Feed The Animals/Cartoon Physics Violation/Babysitting Troubles # Fight with an Eagle/Let's Quack Some Jokes!/Football Fail # A Night at the O-Fur-A/Franken-Spike/Jailbirds # Flea Follies/Scrambled Cakes/Delivery Cat # Straw-Jerries/Dog Pounded/Catch Me if You 'Can' # Sailor Mouse/Who Gives a Rat's Class?/Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind # Love Me, Love My Cat/Tom vs. LightningTom vs. Lightning and Meathead/Cat-Median # Butch Has an Accident/Happiness is a Warm Mouse/Achoo! # Aloha Topsy/Mouse-Hex/Tom Goes to the Arcade # Chicken Trouble/Police of Cats/Lion-Curse # Tuffy's Diner/Quacker Love/Hyena Cat Friends # Daredevil Duck/Tuffy vs. Meathead/Mouse Agent # Return of Uncle Pecos/Jerry Gets a Job/Riff the Raccoon Season 2 (2000) # Mouse Picnic/Cousin Muscle Goes to the Jerry/Cuckoo Song # Blue Mouse/Eagle War/League of Bad Cats # Can't You Talk with Egg/Tom-TV-Reporter/Big Top Cat # Triplet Troubles ot Robot/Jerry vs. Tyke/Dog-Super # Dirty Jerry/Dry Bone/ # Tom Gets a New Work/Who Win Cheese?/Hockey Chumps # Going Jokes Riding Cat/Duck Trouble/Battle Front Tom # Cat-Tonic/Tuffy's Advanced Challenge/Advanced Battle Butch # # # # # Production After the show ended in April 29 2000, three segments were shown one-by-one right in front of 2000s Warner Bros. films: * Lumber-Jerks was shown right in front of the USA release of Charlotte Gray in 2001. * Cartoon Physics Violation was shown right in front of Cradle 2 the Grave in 2003. * Scrambled Cakes was shown right in front of Looney Tunes: Back in Action in 2003. Category:Series Category:Tom and Jerry Works Category:1999